Lucius' Redemption
by slythadri
Summary: AU, OOC, EWE. This story is inspired by the universe of "Fun and Games". Fluffy family piece. One shot.


Lucius Malfoy spent five years in Azkaban and after his release, he had to pay five more years of house arrest. When he first came back home he found his wife ruling with an iron fist, and ready to force him into submission if necessary. He didn't want to challenge her. He almost ruined their family with his ambition and left Narcissa and Draco alone to pick up the pieces. His son almost ended up in Azkaban too, if not for the generosity of non-others than Harry Potter and his sidekick, Hermione Granger.

And then, as if that was not enough courage and generosity on their part, that young woman, the one that got tortured in his house, in front of him, had it in her not only to forgive his son, but to see him for who he really was, fall in love with him and marry him. During his years in Azkaban, Lucius had a vague knowledge of all these events, but the desolation of the place floods the mind and thinking was not a luxury he was given.

So when he came back home all of this new reality hit him in one big avalanche. The world as he knew it did not exist anymore. His connections and influence were not only obsolete but undesirable, and though any place was better than Azkaban, for a while he felt like a ghost roaming the corridors of the manor. Narcissa seemed willing to open herself to him again, but that would take time. Draco didn't want to acknowledge his existence. He was not allowed a wand.

Then one day soon after his return Narcissa announced that he will have a visitor that afternoon. His son's wife asked to see him.

He got himself ready for a formal visit, and for a flaying. If it would be figurative or literal, he couldn't know. He resigned himself to either.

At the accorded hour Hermione Granger-Malfoy walked into his private study. He waited for her to give him a sign of her mood. She walked straight to him and offered her hand. He took it and with a bow kissed her knuckles. Her face softened and even hinted of a smile.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy"

"Good evening Mrs. Malfoy. I appreciate you coming here to see an undeserving old man."

She smiled

"You are not old Mr. Malfoy. And as for undeserving, I will be the judge of that."

A house elf brought tea and she kept some conversation going, asking about his days at the manor and other routine subjects, trying to get a read on him. He seemed exhausted and lost, but no bad intentions or bad blood seemed to come from him. She understood why he called himself old. He felt old and tired. There was no more fight in him.

After a half hour, she came to a decision and stood up. She called on the house elf and ask to invite Narcissa into the room. Then she took out her wand. He sat rigidly.

"I do not mean any offense, Mr. Malfoy, but this is Draco's request, that I keep my wand in hand for the next introduction."

He looked confused.

Then Narcissa walked into the room, carrying a little bundle in her hands. She approached slowly. The little bundle had a wisp of wavy platinum blond hair.

"Mr. Malfoy, meet Cassiopeia Granger-Malfoy. Your granddaughter."

Lucius sat frozen for a few seconds. Narcissa took a seat next to him. He stared at the baby girl and the minutes seemed to pass slowly. Then tears started rolling down his cheeks. Narcissa put the little bundle in his arms and patted his cheeks with a handkerchief. She was tearing up too. He sobbed. Small sharp breaths at first, then full on sobs. This was what redemption looked like. It looked like new life. It looked like second chances. It looked like a little girl. He softly put his forehead to the baby's, who instead of getting scared opened her grey eyes and reached a little hand to his face. He smiled. Hermione didn't even know that Lucius Malfoy was capable of smiling. At that moment she was grateful that they were rich and Draco had a pensive at home. She will show him this moment. She sent her husband a Patronus.

"Everything is going to be alright."

Five years later

"I like it when you teach me things, Grandpa. Can I stay here with you and not go to Hogwarts?"

Lucius smiled, picking up the little girl with curly platinum hair and sitting her on his lap.

"Oh Cassie, no, I'm sorry my love, but you do have to go to Hogwarts. Otherwise, how can you prepare to be Minister of Magic like your mother or head of a company like your father? I cannot teach you all those things here. But I'll tell you what: you go to Hogwarts and learn everything. Then, when you finish and come back we can be together all the time."

Cassie rolled her eyes

"When I finish Hogwarts I won't be able to be with you all the time because I will be married, Grandpa" and she made a gesture that seemed to say "duh!"

"Well, that is certainly a turn in events darling. I didn't know you were engaged. Who are you marrying?"

Cassie lifted her nose and said in her best entitled Malfoy voice

"I am going to marry James Potter. He is in love with me."

Lucius rubbed his face with both hands, then put his fingers to his temples like he was getting a migraine. Redemption had a price. A very stiff price.


End file.
